Little Moments
by Wizard-Angst
Summary: Based off of a part in Little Moments by Brad Paisley. Harry burns a cake and Draco loves him anyway. One-shot fluff Drarry


Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. It was his birthday and he was stuck at the office going over yet another robbery case. Draco hated being a lawyer sometimes, the paperwork was extensive, and he was almost always late getting home. Draco complained to Harry at least once a week that if he didn't get to come home to Harry most days he probably would have already quit, but they both knew that Draco secretly loved it. He loved seeing the faces of his clients when they get justice, but today all Draco wanted to do was go home.

His personal assistant of almost ten years walked in with Draco's coat draped over her arm. Draco lifted his head and gave her a confused look. She let out a soft chuckle and said "Up you get, you can finish that in the morning. Go home, and have a great rest of your birthday with that cute boyfriend of yours." She winked and handed him his coat.

Draco pulled the coat on and wrapped his scarf, a Christmas present from Harry, around his neck, and smiled at his PA. "Thanks Jolene, I appreciate it. I really didn't want to spend another minute in this office. You go home too, I don't want you to still be here when I come back tomorrow morning, again!" Draco teased. Jolene had only done it once, she had fallen asleep and woke up the next morning to Draco and the smell of coffee under her nose.

"Hush you, now hurry up and leave before I change my mind!"

Draco grabbed his briefcase and left the office, walking the familiar path home in the frosty night air. Draco drew up his collar and let out a breath, creating a cloud of respiration in the air. He grinned at the puff. He remembered a month or two ago when Harry had surprised him and walked home with him after finishing up late at his bakery a few streets away. They walked home together, holding hands, when Harry let out a huge breath of air and watched as a puff of what looked like smoke formed in the air. Harry laughed and turned to Draco and smiled, entertained by the smallest things.

Draco hurried home after remembering just where he wanted to be at that moment. He turned the corner and all but ran the last little bit up to the door where he lived with Harry. He heard the smoke alarms going off as he reached the door, and all but busted inside. He followed the burnt smell to the kitchen where Harry was standing in front of what looked like a very large piece of charcoal, black smoke billowing off the top.

Harry had his arms wrapped around his sides, oven mitts still on his hands, as tears grew in his eyes. I looked around the kitchen and saw all the signs I need to see to piece together what happened. The dirty mixing bowl with cake batter still on the side, flour and sugar still out on the counter, recipe book open on the kitchen table, and lastly, the remote to the TV resting next to wear Harry hangs his oven mitts.

I looked at Harry again, the tears threatening to crash down from his bottle green eyes. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I tried not to let him see me smile but I couldn't get anything past Harry. He blushed as I laughed at the baker who had managed to get so distracted he burnt a cake.

I shifted so his eyes met mine and said, "It looks delicious."

He started laughing then and I couldn't help but join in. I grabbed a knife and cut away the burnt parts, which was almost half the cake, and took out the icing chilling in the fridge, and crumbled the edible part of the cake into the icing and mixed it up. I grabbed two spoons from the drawer and headed to the living room to see what program had distracted Harry. He grabbed a bottle of wine and we sat in the living room watching bad reality TV, eating burnt cake, and drinking an entire bottle of wine.

The next day I was on the phone with Hermione after work and told her about last night "I know he's not perfect, but he tries so hard for me, and I'm so thankful that he isn't, 'cause how boring would that be? I live for little moments like that."

I turned around to a teary eyed, smiling Harry and my chest clinched. I live for the little moments when he steals my heart again; yeah I love for little moments like that.

**A/N So I wrote this a long time ago and I have decided to start posting some of the things I write on here. I hope you guys will give me some feedback, I'd love to hear some opinions. If you're interested I have other stories, most of them are Drarry but I have a couple ones for the BBC series Sherlock (Sherlock/John) and a couple for Glee (a couple purt and one Klaine). Let me know if you're interested in more, I also have half of a multi-chapter fic for Drarry. They have to get married for their job and spy on an American wizard who might be participating in wizard trafficking. If anyone displays interest I'll post that too and work on finishing it. Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**Wizard-Angst **


End file.
